What The
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Naughty Girl Sequel. [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] OneShoot. RnR. Typo


Sudah dua hari Suho dan keluarganya menginap dirumah Jongin. Bertemu teman lama bukankah sangat senang? Itu yang dirasakan kedua keluarga itu. Apalagi untuk anak sulung keluarga itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah hampir satu bulan melakukan _LDR_, dan sekarang bertemu, pasti sangat bahagia, apalagi satu rumah, pasti banyak kesempatan untuk berduaan. Seperti saat Chanyeol baru sampai dikediaman Kim.

"_Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang masuk kekamarnya._

"_Tidak _oppa_, aku hanya disuruh mengantarkan selimut ini," Baekhyun menyerahkan selimut kepada Chanyeol dan gadis itu duduk ditepi kasur. "Bagaimana rumahku _oppa?_" gadis itu menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata sipitnya._

"_Kau benar datang kesini hanya untuk memberikan selimut hm?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mulai menindih tubuh mungil itu._

"_Hmm... sebenarnya tidak sih _oppa_," gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol manja. Dia sedikit mengusap surai hitam pemuda itu._

"_Lalu apa sayang?" Chanyeol membelai wajah gadis itu dengan hidung mancungnya. Membuat sang gadis kegelian._

"_Haha aku hanya merindukanmu, _oppa_," Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis kearahnya._

"_Aku juga merindukanmu sayang," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya._

"Oppa_ selama di_ Seoul_ tidak macam-macam kan?" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol dan memainkan jarinya disana._

"_Tidak sayang, tidak ada yang semenarik dirimu," Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembul Baekhyun. "Kau tidak digoda senior-seniormu lagi kan?"_

"_Tidak kok _oppa_, aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tampan, tinggi, tapi pemalas," Chanyeol hanya dapat memandang kesal kekasihnya itu, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi senang diwajah Baekhyun._

"_Kau ini," dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun merespon dengan memejamkan matanya. Kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam ciuman ringan penuh kerinduan. Tetapi berubah panas saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalan rongga mulut Baekhyun._

"_Eunghhh" Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol dan melebarkan kakinya. Chanyeol yang merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau meraba perut kekasihnya dan mengelus lembut payudara bulat itu, membuat kekasih mungilnya mengeluh nikmat. Dan cumbuan mereka semakin panas saat Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya ke leher dan menyingkap piyama Baekhyun sebatas dada. _

"_Aahh _oppahh_," Baekhyun menekan pelan kepala Chanyeol saat mulut pemuda itu asik menghisap puting payudaranya dan tangannya sedang mengelus paha bagian dalam gadis itu. Baekhyun semakin membusungkan dadanya ketika Chanyeol menggigit putingnya gemas dan mengelus vaginanya dari luar celana. Tangan nakal gadis itu mengelus selangkangan Chanyeol yang sedikit menggembung, sedikit meremasnya menggoda sesuatu didalamnya._

"_BAEKHYUN!" kegiatan mereka berhenti ketika terdengar suara Kyungsoo memanggil anak perempuannya itu. Baekhyun yang sadar langsung menstabilkan suaranya dan merapikan penampilannya._

"_Iya _eomma_," ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Dia memandang Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pasrah dikasurnya._

"_Bantu _eomma_ nak," dan Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, sebelumnya memberikan kecupan dipipi, bibir dan selangkangan Chanyeol._

Cukup sial untuk pertemuan pertama mereka setelah hampir satu bulan. Melakukan _sex_ yang _tanggung_, hanya membuat mereka menahan sakit untuk mereka. Mereka selalu mencari kesempatan saat tidak dilihat oleh orang tua mereka. Tetapi sialnya, selalu saja ada halangan bagi keduanya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sedikit frustasi, keduanya sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Seperti saat ini...

"Baek," Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekyun yang sedang asik menonton _tv_. Dia memeluk pinggang ramping perempuan itu lalu menciumi leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Eh _oppa_, jangan begini, nanti dilihat _eomma,_" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol tanpa melepas pelukan lelaki itu.

"Mereka sedang pergi keluar sayang," Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun dan mengelus _boobs_ bulat gadisnya.

"_Eunghh_ darimana kau tau?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka pergi _baby_," Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan suaranya saat Chanyeol membuka bajunya dan memberikan _kissmark_ disekitar dadanya. "Mau bermain?" dan anggukan Baekhyun membuat dirinya harus pasrah saat Chanyeol membawanya kekamar.

.

.

Baekhyun memang berharap, _sex_ yang sudah sangat dirindukannya dilakukan dengan panas dan penuh gairah. Tapi dia tidak berharap kalau _sex _yang dirindukannya malah membuatnya sakit.

"_Aaahh oppahh_ hentikan, lepaskan _nngghh _ini semua _aaahhhnn_," Baekhyun mengeliat tidak nyaman saat benda kaku memasuki vaginanya. Benda itu bergetar cepat menyentuh _G-Spot_nya. Membuat dirinya melayang.

"Tidak sekarang _baby_," Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menekan vibrator yang berada didalam vagina Baekhyun, membuat gadisnya menjerit nikmat saat titik terdalamnya di'hajar' oleh benda laknat itu.

"Aaaahhh _oppa, please_ sshh aahh," Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil madu yang tadi diambilnya di dapur. Dia mengolesi madu tersebut di _puting_ Bekhyun dan menatap lapar _puting_ itu. Dia menjilat puting gadisnya membersihkan madu yang diolesnya tadi. Dia mengambil anggur dan menaruhnya di puting Baekhyun. Membuat gadisnya mengeluh karena sensasi dingin dari anggur itu. Chanyeol mengunyah anggur yang masih berada diputing Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengeluh nikmat karena putingnya ikut tergesek gigi Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh _oppa_, aku keluar nngghh," Cairan keluar dari vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol membersihkan vagina gadisnya dengan lidahnya. Dia terus menjilat tanpa memperdulikan vibrator yang masih bergetar. Chanyeol melepas vibrator itu dan menghisap cairan Baekhyun tanpa jijik dia telan. Dia menggesekkan penisnya di vagina Baekhyun, membuat wanita itu mengerang keenakan.

"Siap _baby_?" Chanyeol menatap wajah gadisnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan terus mendesah. Membuat napsunya makin tinggi.

"Ngghh iya _oppa_ sshh cepat masukkan sshh vaginaku sudah gatal aahhh ingin penismu aannnhh," Chanyeol menggeram mendengar _dirty talk_ gadis dibawahnya ini. Dia memasukkan penisnya cepat dan langsung menggenjot vagina Baekhyun. Membuat gadis dibawahnya menjerit.

"_Oppa _aahh pelan-pelan sshhh," Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol dan meremas pundak telanjang kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat nakal _baby_ sshh," Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya dan tersenyum miring saat ujung penisnya menyentuh secuil daging kecil didalam sana.

"AAHHH _oppa_ disanahhh terushh oohh," Baekhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dan meremas payudaranya sendiri. Dia semakin melebarkan kakinya dan menyempitkan lubang vaginanya.

"Sshh sempit sayanghh," Chanyeol terus menghentakan penisnya didalam vagina Baekhyun. Dan tidak mau menganggur, mulutnya juga menghisap kuat puting Baekhyun dan tangannya memelintir klit gadis dibawahnya.

"Aaahh aku tidak tahan sshhh," Chanyeol menggeram saat vagina Baekhyun menjepit penisnya.

"Ssshh bersama sayang," dapat dia rasakan penisnya berkedut. "Kau sedang masa subur?" dia membuat _kissmark_ didada Baekhyun.

"Tidak aahh _oppa_. Sshhh _i'm close_ aahhh," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dan disusul oleh cairan hangat yang mengisi lubang vaginanya. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"I love you _baby_," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mencium mesra keningnya.

"I love you too _oppa_," mereka saling memeluk pasangan masing-masing dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku mengantuk _oppa_," Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah _baby_," Chanyeol mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun. Saat keduanya ingin memasuki dunia mimpi...

BRAAKK

"CHANYEOL, BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" keduanya mendudukkan diri mereka saat mendengar teriakkan Lay.

"_Eomma_," Chanyeol memandang takut kearah ibunya. Dia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. "A..aku bisa jelaskan _eomma_," Chanyeol menatap kearah ayahnya yang hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sedikit kesal melihat sikap acuh ayahnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Sekarang kalian rapikan penampilan kalian dan segera ke ruang keluarga!" Lay meninggalkan ruang kamar tamu dan menutup pintunya kasar.

"Eum... kalian cepatlah," setelah itu Kyungsoo, Kai dan Suho meninggalkan kamar itu mengikuti Lay. Sebenarnya, siapa tuan rumah disini?-,-

"Hiks," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan punggungnya bergetar. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan mengusap punggung telanjang itu.

"Sstt tenanglah sayang," Chanyeol menciumi kepala Baekhyun, bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tapi.. aku takut _oppa_," Baekhyun membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan menangis didada bidang itu.

"Kita hadapi bersama-sama sayang," Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun mesra dan mendapat anggukan dari perempuan itu.

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap dua pasang suami istri dihadapannya dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kalian memiliki hubungan?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya yang bertanya dengan wajah angkuhnya. Membuatnya ingin tertawa jika situasi memungkinkan.

"Sejak Baekhyun menginap dirumah kita _eomma_," Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati melihat _eomma_nya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah sering melakukan ini?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ayah Baekhyun. Jongin.

"Yah... begitulah _ajjushi_," Chanyeol menjawab takut-takut. Dia merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas tangannya. Dia melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya.

"Hiks, kau sudah menodai anak perempuanku Chanyeol," Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat ibu Baekhyun yang mempunyai hati lembut itu menangis dihadapannya. Dia ikut menundukkan kepalanya saat Kyungsoo yang menangis sedang dihibur dan dipeluk oleh suaminya. Membuatnya sangat bersalah. Jika saja dia bisa mengendalikan napsunya, tapi salahkan Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Tapi bukankah bukan dia yang mengambil keperawanan Baekhyun?

"_Eomma_," Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol _oppa_ orang pertama yang mengambil keperawananku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dia berfikir apakah kekasihnya itu mempunyai indra keenam atau apalah itu. "Tapi dulu, aku dipaksa oleh _sunbae_ disekolah untuk menyerahkan keperawananku secara paksa. Maaf baru memberi tau kalian sekarang," Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Dia takut. Sangat takut.

"Hueee aku kira Chanyeol yang mengambil keperawananmu Baekhyun," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap kearah Lay yang malah menangis dipundak Suho. "Tapi tidak apa sih, 'kan Baekhyun dulu dipaksa," Chanyeol menatap aneh kearah _eomma_nya yang sekarang malah tersenyum. "Jadi Baekhyun... apa kau melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol dengan perasaan cinta? Tidak terpaksa?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bingung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... kapan tangan tunangannya Kyung?" dan setelah itu keempat orang dewasa itu membicarakan soal pertunangan tanpa memperdulikan kedua anak mereka yang memandang mereka bingung.

FIN

Halo~ ini dia sequel Naughty Girl. Ada yang nungguin? Haha. Semoga ceritanya sesuai dengan apa yg kalian mau yah :*makasih buat semua yang udah meREVIEW di cerita Naughty Girl, love you all :* nah! Karena aku udah sempetin buat bikin cerita ini, bersediakah kalian meREVIEW? Thanks for all :*


End file.
